This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly to a synthesizer type electronic musical instrument.
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,836, issued on June 3, 1975 to Teruo Hiyoshi and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a synthesizer type electronic musical instrument having a parameter controlling voltage generator capable of varying control waveform shapes for controlling the generation modes such as the tone pitch, tone color and envelope of a musical tone signal to be generated.
In order to enhance a musical performance effect in such an electronic musical instrument, a proposal has been made to connect two musical tone signal synthesizing circuit arrangements in parallel with a keyboard section so as to enable different musical tone signals to be synthesized from the two musical tone signal synthesizing circuit arrangements by operating a single key on the keyboard section to provide the couple effect. To this end, it is desirable to arbitrarily control the variable parameters of control voltage waveforms in each of the musical tone signal synthesizing circuit arrangements. It is also desirable, from the standpoint of easy operation during a musical performance, to provide a plurality of variable or fixed memories adapted to store information for controlling the variable parameters, and to selectively couple any one of memories to control waveform generators by a preset operation. Where, however, the two tone signal generating circuit arrangements are provided it is undesirable, from the standpoint of operation during the musical performance, to provide as many preset switches as the memories included in both the musical tone signal synthesizing circuit arrangements.